


in that warm California sun

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [56]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he hears the name Lynn Compton, Malarkey is sure that <i>Lynn</i> will turn out to be a mostly feminine, pretty boy officer that will lead them into the war. </p><p>Except when Lynn Compton swaggers into the mess hall, he turns out to be the opposite exact of feminine with his 6ft tall height towering over everyone, broad shoulders that fit perfectly in his green uniform, all mass muscles bulging in the right places that Malarkey has to loosen the collar of his uniform because it gets hot all of the sudden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in that warm California sun

**Author's Note:**

> an anon wanted me to write sub Malarkey and any Easy man of my choice, so I choose Buck because I lowkey ship them okay.
> 
> this is terrible writing yada yada.

The first time he hears the name Lynn Compton, Malarkey is sure that _Lynn_ will turn out to be a mostly feminine, pretty boy officer that will lead them into the war. Of course he has his doubt because, _Jesus Skip, I don’t think we will be able to win the war with an officer with a girl’s name._

Except when _Lynn Compton_ swaggers into the mess hall, he turns out to be the opposite exact of feminine with his 6ft tall height towering over everyone, broad shoulders that fit perfectly in his green uniform, all mass muscles bulging in the right places that Malarkey has to loosen the collar of his uniform because it gets hot all of the sudden.

And Lynn Compton has a great face too to match with his great body; eyes that appear so blue, bluer than Webster, and a smile that reminds Malarkey of a sunny day by the beach in Cali.

It gets worse when Lynn opens his mouth to speak because what comes out is a voice so deep and velvety, Malarkey feels his whole skin prickles like he is being wrapped in fine silk that his Momma used to wear for her Sunday best.

“Buck Compton,” Lynn – _Buck_ – introduces himself to the group.

Buck, just like the male deer and the name makes sense somehow, like it fits this Californian God somehow, with the way he is hoarding the attention of every men of Easy Co. like he is building a harem for him to choose. Except, Buck’s eyes zero in on Malarkey, looking at him, assessing him up and down like a buck will when choosing his mate and yeah, _yeah_ , Buck is definitely checking him out and from the slow stretch of his lips that turn into a wide satisfied grin, Malarkey knows Buck likes what he sees.

They fall into an easy rapport – even when Buck is not originally a Toccoa man – he could have been one, in Luz and Muck and his own opinion because Buck is an easygoing guy; preferring to hang out with the men instead of the officers. You can always find Buck Compton being surrounded by GIs from Easy Co. in the pub, playing cards and darts, betting on a pack of cigarettes or two; smiling sincerely whenever one of his boys win against him – like he actually enjoys losing his pack of cigarette – making the whole dingy place lights up.

But even then–

–Even when Buck is being surrounded by his admirers who want his attention just for a while, his eyes always find Mal’s in the crowded pub.

It’s both exhilarating and unnerving when Buck is looking at him through the cloud of cigarette smoke and it makes his pants feel tight when he sees Buck’s smile making its appearance, because this smile is nothing like what he always gives to the boys. This smile is bordering on the naughty side, _a leer_ , like Buck is thinking of how Mal will look like being pressed against the wall, being caged in his thick arms and Mal likes it; and more than once he finds himself wanting to twirl in his spot to give Buck the whole view, to show off to Buck that he is really the right choice among his many, many admirers.

But he stays rooted to the floor instead, the back of his neck feels so warm. Buck continues to stare at him, blue eyes darkening slightly as Mal looks back, tilting his neck to the side as he puffs out his breath because he can’t breathe properly when Buck is looking at him, _through_ him, finding all the fantasies inside Mal’s head that involves very minimal clothing and Buck opening his legs wider, wider until his cock is obscenely displayed for Buck’s eyes to see and Buck’s hand to stroke and when Buck’s perfect, thick cock is buried deep in Mal’s ass, keening softly like a doe being mounted by a buck because it feels so good being taken like this, being overpowered by another man like this as long as that man is Buck Compton.

By the time Buck looks away – because Luz is clinging to his arm, smiling flirtily – Mal is sure that he needs a change of skivvy and a secluded place to jerk off but he is also feeling frustrated that Buck’s eyes are no longer on him.

He downs his warm beer, focusing his attention to Muck and Moore’s conversation, willing the heavy feeling in his belly to settle down.

The warm night charges on despite the rain.

The pub is getting humid by the minute and more than once fights have to be broken up because the GIs are drunk with too much pent up energy eager to be released.

Mal tries to locate Buck, but the pub is too crowded too suddenly; the cloud of smoke obscuring his views and he can’t find the man among the crowds.

So he says his goodnight to Muck, promises his friend that he will see him back at the house.

He steps outside and immediately his lungs feel fresh and his heart feel light and his head clears up.

Mal pulls out a cigarette from his ear and place the stick in between his lips. When he’s searching for his lighter in his pocket, a lighter is thrust under the cigarette, the flame glides merrily to the soft wind.

Mal looks up to see Buck standing in front of him; watching him, peering down at him and Mal feels the air from his lungs being robbed because all he can see is blue and dilated pupils in Buck’s eyes.

He leans down to light his cigarette, closing his eyes as he exhales the acrid smoke into his lungs, feeling it burns his throat; calming him.

Buck is standing so close to him, Mal can smell the soft detergent from his uniform, the soap that he has used and the faint smell of sweat that make his head swim.

He takes four more puffs before Buck drags the cigarette away from his mouth – the pad of his calloused fingers brushing Mal’s lips softly – and inhales it.

Buck’s eyes are still on him, gazing at his lips longer than he should. Mal licks his lips, eyes boring into Buck’s, pleading for him to do something.

“C’mon,” Buck says, turning around to walk ahead and Mal follows him silently, feeling giddy and nervous.

Mal ends up being pressed against the door of Buck’s room. There’s a perfectly big bed just a few meters away from where they are standing, but Buck is pressing his body against Mal and _yeah_ , Mal can feel that Buck is hard against his thigh and he closes his eyes and moans softly when he feels Buck’s hand pressing on his groin.

He’s hard too, has been since from the pub, has been since Buck stared at him like he was undressing Mal inside his head.

“Buck,” Mal whispers as Buck takes his hands and brings them over his head in a firm grip.

He feels vulnerable all of the sudden, because Buck is bigger than him, heavier and it shouldn’t be so comforting not being able to move but it does because Buck’s weight on him feels good.

He moans when Buck kisses his neck. “You drive me so crazy, you know that?” Buck says, grinding down his dick on Mal’s thigh.

“How so?” Mal gasps when Buck sinks his blunt teeth on his neck.

Buck nibbles along the long column of Mal’s neck, wetting the flesh before sinking his teeth deeper; earning a guttural moan from the redhead.

It feels too hot and too stifling being caged like this by Buck but Mal is not complaining, because Buck is unbuttoning his uniform with practice fingers like he has done this before with someone else and that thought makes something in his chest flares with anger that he turns his face to kiss Buck hard; teeth biting into lush lips, tongues battling for dominance.

He moans when Buck tugs at his red hair hard. “See this is the reason why you drive me crazy. Anyone else would submit to me. But you–”

Mal hisses when Buck tugs his hair to tilt his face up. “–You always try to fight me all the time, but know this, _Mal_. You can’t never win,” Buck croons, nipping Mal’s bottom lip before kissing him again, slowly this time as he pushes the uniform off of Mal’s shoulders.

Mal is pliant in Buck’s arms, he knows this because his fingers are gripping Buck’s shoulders, his legs are wrapped around Buck’s waist and just like that Buck hoists him up easily, and deposits him on the soft bed.

“Look at you,” Buck says, his thumb pressing on Mal’s lips before Mal sucks the digit eagerly into his mouth. “You like this don’t you? You like being overpowered.”

Malarkey licks the thumb as if he’s licking Buck’s prick before sucking it hard till his cheeks are hollowed and that gets Buck moaning in appreciation before he pushes Mal by his chest to lie down on the bed completely.

It feels surreal somehow to feel hard body on his own, it feels surreal when he can feel his cock grazing against Buck’s taut stomach. This shouldn’t make him want to open his legs wide, but that’s what he do when Buck manages to unlace his boots and pull his pants and skivvy in one go, leaving him only in his white shirt.

Buck sits on his thighs, successfully preventing Mal’s from opening them further. “Undress me,” Buck orders, his fingers glide on Mal’s stomach before they wrap around his hard cock.

It takes him a few tries to unbutton Buck’s uniform because his fingers are shaking; he can’t focus when Buck is stroking his prick in slow slide like this, gathering his precum with his thumb and pressing on the slit.

“Fuck, Buck,” Mal hisses when Buck fists his prick.

“Focus. How are you going to be the toughest GI in all of the companies when you are distracted by a hand around your dick,” Buck chides, tightening his fist around Mal’s even more that he can do nothing but to move his hips and fuck Buck’s hand.

“Feels too good,” Mal whispers as he manages to push the jacket uniform off of Buck’s broad shoulders and he leans forward to kiss Buck’s shoulder tenderly and that actually makes the movements around his prick stutter.

“You’re not playing fair, Mal,” Buck says as Mal sits on his lap heavily, wraps his arms around Buck’s neck as he starts to move his hips in earnest, fucking Buck’s fist again and again.

“It’s never a fair game to begin with, Buck,” Mal whines when Buck’s fingers are no longer wrapped around his prick but he lies down his back obediently when Buck pushes him on the bed.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Buck says as pushes Mal’s legs apart. “Don’t fight me, Mal. You can never win if you fight me. But if you are a good boy, I will let you have what you want,” Buck whispers as he pulls off his pants halfway around his knees.

Mal blinks his eyes slowly, feels his body relaxes when Buck kisses every inch of his skin, giving extra attention to his hard nipples; lapping them roughly with his tongue.

“Good?” Buck asks as Mal whimpers softly, his fingers carding through Buck’s short blond hair; Buck’s name spilling out from his lips.

All of his fantasies about Buck can’t compare to the real thing being pressed against his body. Mal loves it; loves the way Buck’s shoulders ripple slightly when he takes Mal’s prick into his warm mouth; so warm that it makes him think about California sun again. He loves the way Buck’s palms pressing on his hips when he tries to move them up for more friction, for more contact, for more.

“I need more,” Mal says, tugging at Buck’s short hair to get him up here so he can kiss Buck.

Buck lets go of Mal’s cock with an obscene pop, his lips shiny and wet with precum and spits; the sight makes his cock twitches.

“You sound so sweet when you beg, Mal,” Buck croons again; his deep, velvety voice wraps around Mal thickly as he mouths Mal’s neck again, bruising the tender flesh until he is satisfied.

Buck pushes himself up on his elbows and looks at Mal’s flushed face and messy red hair. "Perfect," Buck praises. "You’re so perfect, Mal. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise." 

Buck takes out the condom and the small bottle of oil from the dresser by the bed.

“Have you done this with anyone?” Buck inquires, his palm gliding gently on Mal’s thigh in comfort.

“It never get passed mutual masturbation,” Mal answers breathily when he feels Buck drips the oil in between the cleft of his ass.

This is new. He means it. He never does anything like this with anyone and truthfully, he never even thought that he will do it with another man.

But here he is, lying down on Buck’s bed, with Buck’s thick fingers slowly pushing in and pulling out from his ass, “You’re doing so good, Mal. So perfect and pliant for me,” Buck praises him.

And he opens his legs wider for Buck, moves his hips to fuck himself on Buck’s fingers.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Mal,” Buck whispers into his skin, licking the sweat that pools on his stomach as his fingers loosening him up.

“Buck. I can’t anymore. Please–”

Maybe it’s the way he pleads, or the way his fingers caress Buck’s impressive jaw as he said those words because then Buck leans in to kiss him softly, his sticky fingers in Mal’s hair and yeah, he feels it; feels the blunt tip of Buck’s prick in between his ass cheeks and he nips at Buck’s lower lip and holds on to his broad shoulder tightly when Buck pushes in.

“Fuck–” Mal hisses and bites Buck’s lip and he tastes the cooper on his tongue as Buck’s name tumbles out from his mouth when Buck moves.

He wants to say that there’s something romantic about it; about the way Buck is fucking him but what they are doing doesn’t have any romantic connotation. It’s down to basic human desire; of two men rutting against each other, of their mingled breaths and of their loud groans and of their breathy moans.

Then again–

–This is something special for him; the way Buck moves gently as if Buck cares about him, the way Buck drops kisses on his face; his neck; they way Buck moans _Mal, Mal, Mal_ as he wraps his legs around Buck’s waist, pulling him closer; the way Buck’s blue eyes boring into his brown eyes, making him feel safe being with by Buck like this, making him feel like he’s the only one that matter to Buck even just for a bit, even just for a while.

“You love this, Mal. Loves being dominated, surrendering yourself totally to me,” Buck groans as he speeds up, hoisting Mal’s legs on his shoulders and pushing in closer, closer, closer. Thrusting deeper, deeper, deeper.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he moans back, delirious with pleasure pain that he is experiencing, and it’s too much, too much when Buck takes Mal’s hand to wrap his fingers around his own prick; he strokes rapidly, timing it with Buck’s thrust and feeling too much, but not enough because he needs to, he needs to–

– He spills white, thick cum on his own fingers, splashes it on Buck’s stomach, moaning, “God, _Buck_ –” in broken whispers as he holds on to Buck’s thick forearms, pressing his forehead against Buck’s as the California God moves faster, faster, faster and pressing his hips down with his own weight as he cums; Buck’s face contorted in pleasure and he looks beautiful, ethereal even.

Even after Mal rolls out from Buck’s bed and quietly pads out from the room, he can still feel the warmness of Buck shining on him and the feeling stays with him for a few day as he basks in the memory.

And he thinks that it’s going to be just a one time thing, a one night stand between two paratroopers who want to expel excessive pent-up energy.

But when Buck slides in closer behind him in the crowded pub, pressing his chest to Mal’s back as he shows him the correct way to throw the dart; when his palm warming the small of Mal’s back, lingering too long for it to be just a friendly gesture; Mal knows they are in for the long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/146013723247/in-that-warm-california-sun)


End file.
